To Love Again
by blakes8th
Summary: This is something new.
1. Chapter 1

To Love Again

Disclaimer: New Tricks + Characters = Not Mine

Rating; M

Pairing: Something new...

I don't think this has been done before, I'm a bit nervous bout this one. Let's see what happens.

/

"How's she doing?"

Gerry looked up as Steve perched on the edge of his desk, he looked towards the office where they could see the lady in question through the glass. She was sitting at her desk, she appeared to be looking at her computer, but the men could tell that she was actually just staring into space, lost in her own thoughts. The vibrancy had gone out of her over the last few months and the three men in her office were worried.

"You know that she's moved into the final stage of the divorce." Dan interrupted. Steve and Gerry both nodded.

"That shit Ned put the word round that he was going to have a party in the pub to celebrate."

"Did anybody go?" Steve asked. Gerry shrugged.

"No idea, I certainly didn't."

"Heads up, the guv's coming." Steve warned them as the tall figure of Robert Strickland jogged down the stairs. He pushed the door open, and immediately picked up on the atmosphere.

"Anything I can do?" He asked wearily. Gerry shrugged.

"Get Ned 'the knob' transferred to the outer Hebrides." He suggested, the other men smirked. Robert nodded.

"I've already looked into it." He dead panned. Steve stood.

"Sir, the 'do' that Ned threw yesterday, did many people go?"

"I shouldn't think so. DAC Hancock had an unexpected call from the deputy mayors office calling him into a meeting at just before eight o/clock yesterday evening. Turns out it was all a big mix up, but I shouldn't think he got back much before ten." The three others all grinned at each other.

"Was that your doing Sir?" Steve asked, Robert gave them a sly smile.

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean." He nodded towards the office. "She's asked to see me. Any ideas?" The three men all shook their heads. He went to the door and knocked, Sasha jumped slightly as she was jolted out of her daydream. She nodded at him. He went inside and shut the door gently.

"Doesn't sound good." Dan observed. Gerry watched as Sasha closed the blinds.

"Doesn't look good." Steve replied.

"The Guv'nor will sort it out." Gerry assured the others, he just wished he could be as sure himself, he had just got used to Sasha, he didn't want to lose another boss, and friend.

/

"You wanted to see me?" Robert asked, watching as Sasha closed the blinds. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know I haven't been at my best recently..." She began, Robert interrupted.

"That's understandable..."

"But I don't see things getting any better. Ned is stationed here. He seems to be everywhere I go. He heads up some of the departments we have to deal with, and to be honest, I can't handle it. I feel like I'm on show and everyone is laughing at me. I need to get away."

"A transfer?"

"Yes Sir..."

"Sasha, drop the Sir. Please call me Robert." He sighed. Sasha smiled.

"Thank you. I know this will cause you problems, the unit has just got used to me, to change leadership again will be hard I know, but I can't cope with this any more."

"Sasha, can I ask you something personal?" He asked, she nodded. "Do you blame yourself?" She looked startled. He stood and walked to the window.

"I've been where you are now."

"Did your wife cheat?"

"Oh yes, I've certainly got that particular T-shirt. In various colours. And after the initial anger and feelings of betrayal start to wear off, you start to wonder what you did to make them look elsewhere. How you could have been better." Sasha felt several tears roll down her cheeks. He had hit the nail square on the head.

"The truth is, Ned is an idiot, he didn't appreciate how lucky he was, and now he's bitter about it. He's lashing out at you because he knows that he was a total arse and he's thrown away the best thing in his life." He wandered up to her and gathered her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest. He knew it was what she needed, to let go and let somebody be strong for her. "Don't make any snap decisions, just take things slowly. The boys out there are in your corner, let them help." She pulled away, slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you." She whispered, she saw the damp patch on his suit jacket. "Oh lord. Look at the mess I've made of your suit." he smiled.

"Don't worry, that will dry." He picked up a sheet of paper and wrote on it. "That's my home phone number. Any time you need a friendly shoulder, just call me." He told her. He smiled and left the office, nodding at the guys as he passed them. Sasha emerged from her office. Gerry noticed her red eyes.

"You alright Guv?" She nodded.

"Yeah, not brilliant, but with a little help I'll get there." She assured him. "Now, where are we on the case?"...

/

_Several days later..._

It was valentines day, not a day that Robert tended to celebrate much now. He sat at home, flicking through the television channels, looking for something to catch his eye. Suddenly his phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered. He heard the faint sound of crying coming from the other end. "Hello, who's there?"

"It's me Sir. You said any time, but if it's not convenient..."

"Sasha? No it's fine, are you alright?"

"No...Ned turned up. He...he..."

"Hold on, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up and was soon in his car heading towards Sasha's house. He must have broken several traffic laws because he was pulling into her drive within the fifteen minute window. He knocked at her door, waiting impatiently for it to open, he didn't know why he felt so protective of Sasha, god knows she could handle herself, but her situation had felt all to familiar to him, and he had found himself wanting to ease her pain, any way he could. He came back to the hear and now as the door creaked open. He entered and was shocked to see Sasha sporting a black eye and split lip. He gently cupped her chin and turned her face to the light, he winced at the damage.

"Ned did this?" He whispered. Sasha nodded.

"He turned up with a bunch of flowers. He just expected me to forget everything that has happened, when I told him I wanted him out of my life, he lashed out. I've never seen him like that. He went outside, I think he may still be in the garden. Robert, I'm sorry I called you, but I didn't know who else..."

"Shhh, it's okay. I told you..." He stopped as he heard the back door open.

"Sash! Come on, be reasonable. We had a good thing. Me and Jasmine, it was a bit of fun, anyway, we've split up. Stop being so bloody stubborn and let me show you what you've been missing." The voice was slurred, Ned Hancock came into view. He stopped as he saw Robert standing with his soon to be ex wife. He was obviously drunk, and his face turned to thunder.

"So that's why you didn't want to let me in, you're already screwing your way to the next promotion." He sneered. Sasha lost her temper.

"So what if I am!, At least I waited until I was no longer married. Get out Ned, you chose this."

"Why you bitch." He moved as if to hit her again, but was stopped when his arm was grabbed and he was pinned against the kitchen wall. Robert put his other hand on Ned's throat and looked him in the face, his eyes full of fury. The bluster went out of Ned and he started to tremble, like all bullies, he didn't like it when someone stood up to him.

"Get the fuck out, and don't come back unless you're sober." Robert hissed.

"Jas has kicked me out, I haven't got anywhere.."

"Your problem. If you are that desperate, use one of the numerous hotels you are so fond of. Now, get lost before I call for back up and you get a free bed in one of the cells." He let the man go, and he stumbled out of the front door. Robert watched to make sure he had actually left before turning and shutting the door and gathering the shaken woman into his arms.

"Hey, It's alright, it's okay." He held her as she completely broke down, she clung to him, unable to support her own weight. She was broken, her world shattered. She felt herself being led into another room, Robert gently sat her down on the sofa, she curled her legs up and hugged her knees. He pulled the throw off the back and wrapped it around her.

"Sasha." His voice was soft as he tried to get her attention. "Sasha." She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm going to get you a cup of tea, I'll be back soon. Okay?" She nodded. She felt cold as he left, but true to his word, he was back within minutes. He put the mug in her hands. "Here, It's not too hot." She took a few sips and felt the warm, sweet liquid running down into her stomach. She looked up into his concerned face.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled.

"No problem." He looked at the fragile woman in front of him. "Where are you?" She stared at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is Sasha Miller, where is the bold as brass, gutsy police officer who can strike fear into the hardest so10 officer. Where is the lady who walked into that office and flawlessly filled the shoes of one of the greatest officers I have ever worked with. Where is that woman?"

"I don't think she exists, she was built on a lie, and now everything is falling apart around her and she doesn't know who she is any more." She felt a damp cloth against her mouth as Robert started to clean away the blood from the split lip.

"She does exist. You built this, your family, your career. Everything here is as much you as him. He was the one who decided he preferred the company of a brainless bimbo. Some men are threatened by a successful woman."

"Are you?" He paused for a second.

"No, I'm not, I like a woman to be able to think for herself." He told her. He sat on the sofa next to her. She reached over and took his hand in hers, she turned it over tracing the lines on his palm with her fingers. He shifted uncomfortably. "Sasha, I..."

"I need to know..."

"Need to know what?" She wouldn't meet his eyes, she focused on his hand.

"I need to know that it wasn't me, that he didn't look elsewhere because I wasn't good enough any more... I mean, I'm forty three, she isn't even thirty.."

She trailed off as he pulled his hand out of hers, then looked up surprise as he brushed the blonde hair away from her face, his other hand cupped her chin, gently lifting her face. She had worked with him for just over four months now, but she had never seen him with such a gentle look on his features, they had flirted a bit, and he had a magnetism and charm about him, but not until this moment had she seen how expressive his deep blue were. He smiled gently.

"Sasha, you are an incredibly beautiful woman, never doubt that."

She didn't know if she was imagining it but his voice had deepened and had an edge to it, she couldn't stop herself, she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his. For a moment there was no response, then he began to tentatively kiss her back. Eventually, he pulled away.

"Sasha, we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because... Well I don't... I mean..." He stuttered. She smiled softly. He took a breath. "I don't do casual relationships. I can't be what you need."

"How do you know what I need?" She asked, he looked down shyly.

"As I said, You are an amazing woman, you could pick any man you want, why would you want me, I mean..I'm the wrong side of fifty for a start..."

"You told me age doesn't matter."

"This is different, you deserve better than me..."

"I want someone who knows me, who has seen me at my lowest and still wants to be here, I want to give myself to someone who knows what it means. And at this moment, that is you."

"What about later, when you start to think things through?" She paused for a moment.

"I don't know. But I know that I really want you to kiss me again." She moved in close and captured his lips again, he responded more quickly this time, his resolve weakening he poured all his passion back at her, making her breathless, she pulled away and smiled. "Wow!" Was all she could say, he smiled and pulled her gently into his arms, capturing her lips again. His mind was screaming at him to stop, that this was foolish and they would both end up getting hurt, but a small but insistent voice was asking him what waiting had got him so far, how many women had shown him any interest in the last few years, and that he should seize this moment. He realised that if this was just a one night thing, then he had better make it a night to remember, for this one brief evening, he could leave the loneliness of his existence behind. He felt her fingers start at the buttons of his shirt, and pulled away. He smiled, re-assuring her.

"Not here, I'm not going to screw you on this sofa like some impatient teenager. If we are going to do this, then we are going to do it properly." Sasha smiled and took his hand, she led him through her house and up the stairs, pausing now and again for more kisses, leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind them until they eventually reached her bedroom. They tumbled onto the bed, removing the last vestiges of their clothing, hands wandering, exploring each other, both lost in the passion, until a while later they lay side by side, breathless, hearts racing. Robert wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against his chest, both falling into a deep sleep.

/

Sasha opened her eyes, squinting at the early morning light. The events of the previous evening came flooding back to her. Her lip was sore, and she could tell that her eye was swollen, but all she could focus on was the strong arms which were wrapped around her, and the hand which rested on her stomach. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and couldn't help smile. This felt right, it felt good. She shifted slightly as his breathing changed.

"Morning." She whispered. He brushed his hand softly across her belly.

"A good one?" He asked, she could hear the nervous tone in his voice.

"One of the best ever." She confirmed, she turned so that she was facing him. He gave her a warm bright smile which melted her heart. "I want to wake up like this every morning."

"As much as I am enjoying this, we have to go to work." He reminded her.

"I know." She moaned, snuggling closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Five minutes more?"

"I don't think that will hurt." She heard him whisper as he laid a soft kiss on her forehead. He pulled the duvet up to cover her back and sighed as she relaxed against him.

"Robert?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You said last night that I deserved someone better than you, but you know what."

"What?"

"I don't want anyone 'better'. I want you."

/

Author's note: I could be persuaded to write a short epilogue where Ned gets what is coming to him, let me know who's interested. Xxx S.


	2. Chapter 2

Best served cold

Disclaimer: New Tricks belong to the BBC. I'm just watching over them.

Rating; T for language

Spoiler: End of series 10.

This is a short sequal to one of my other stories, 'To love again'. You really need to read that one for this to make sense.

/

"Ah, Robert. I'm glad I've bumped into you. Do you think we could have a quick word?"

Robert Strickland stopped in his stride and turned to face the voice. He put on his most amiable smile for the uniformed man who was approaching him.

"Commissioner. What can I do for you Sir." He asked genially. The senior man indicated towards the door of Robert's office which was only a few metres away.

"Maybe we could go somewhere a bit more private." He said, his voice was genial, but Robert could detect a steely undertone. He took the few steps to the door and opened it, gesturing for the Commissioner to enter first. Once both men were in the office and the door closed, the Commissioner turned to Robert who was still standing by the desk.

"Please, do sit Robert." He said, as he took the chair opposite. Robert sat behind his desk, a feeling of foreboding creeping over him. And he had started the day in such a good mood, waking up with another person for the first time in far too long had filled him with sense of warmth which he had almost forgotten, like feeling the first rays of spring sunshine after a long cold winter. He and Sasha had made love, not once, but several times. She had accepted him, the way he was, without question. He sighed and looked the older man in the eye.

"Is there something wrong Sir?" He asked, though he already had some idea what his boss was going to say. The Commissioner didn't keep him wondering for long.

"Robert, you know I'm quite liberal minded, and I don't tend to get involved in the private affairs of my officers without good cause." He paused, his pale grey eyes boring into Robert's dark blue. Robert took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"Douglas. We've known each for far too long. Please, just tell me what's on your mind."

The uniformed man gave a short bark of laughter.

"Straight to the point Robert, quite right. I'm afraid that a situation has been brought to my attention, one that affects you directly. An accusation has been made, that you are romantically involved with another officer, and have used your influence to secure her a promotion, and a very highly sought after position within one of the units under your remit." Robert, gritted is teeth and leaned back in his seat, resisting the urge to leap from his seat and hunt down Ned Hancock. He watched as his superior levelled his penetrating gaze at him. "Robert. Is there any truth in these allegations? Are you involved with Sasha Miller?" Robert considered his answer carefully, noticing that the other man was waiting for an answer.

"If you had asked me that yesterday, I would have told you truthfully that the notion was absurd. But today is a very different matter..."

"So you and DI Miller are romantically involved?"

"I would say it's a little bit early to say. There is...Something between us, but I don't know what yet."

"And you can guarantee that you did not favour her in any way when she applied for the job in UCOS?"

"Well that depends on your definition of favour. Did I push for her to be given the job? Yes I did. It was obvious from the start that she was by far the best and most suitable candidate that had applied. But I guarantee that until the first interview which I sat in on, I had never met Sasha in person. I assume that these accusations originate from her soon to be ex-husband."

"Robert, I can't..."

"Do you know the details of their marriage break-up?"

"Well, no. I tend to try and avoid gossip..."

"She caught him, in bed with a young woman. Turns out that he has been cheating on her, on and off all through the marriage. She threw him out and started divorce proceedings." Robert explained. He saw the Commissioner close his eyes.

"And you think DAC Hancock is out for some kind of revenge?"

"I'm certain of it. He tried to wheedle his way back into her home yesterday evening. She called on me for support, and Ned left with his tail between his legs. So in answer to your question, yes. I think he is trying to hurt us both." He regarded the older man for a moment. "Sir, have you got a bit of time?"

"A little, yes. Why?"

"I think you should take a short walk with me." He stood and opened the door, holding it for the other man. He led the way to the lift, and pushed the appropriate button. As they approached the UCOS office, he mentally crossed his fingers that the boys hadn't arrived yet. He knew that Sasha was there, she had arrived early with him. He entered the office, noticing that the inner door was open.

"Sasha, are you here?" He called, gently. The woman in question came into view. The Commissioner stopped in his tracks when he observed the damage to the beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Robert smiled softly.

"Everything will be fine, but I'm afraid that Ned is trying to cause trouble." Her face turned to thunder.

"How? What's he up to." She asked. Robert crossed to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He turned back to the Commissioner, who was stood staring at Sasha.

"My goodness! Are you alright? How did this..."

"As I told you Sir, things came to a head yesterday evening."

"DAC Hancock did this?" He gasped. Robert turned to Sasha and nodded, Sasha sighed, closing her eyes. She gathered her composure, before she turned and faced the older man.

"Yes Sir. He wouldn't take no for an answer. If DAC Strickland hadn't arrived...Well I shudder to think what might have happened. Ned was drunk and out of control..." She stopped, tears threatening to burst from her eyes. Robert could see her struggle, he knew this was costing her, she hated to appear in any way weak. He gave he shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry to be blunt, but DAC Hancock has accused Robert here of favouring you for this position due to your relationship. Robert has assured me that any 'understanding' you have only begun as a result of the events of yesterday evening. Is this so?"

Sasha's eyes widened. She looked at Robert who shrugged.

"That lying, cheating bast..." She stopped as Robert laid a finger on her lips, his eyes crinkled with humour. She took a breath, addressing the Commissioner again. "Sorry Sir." She composed herself. "Until yesterday evening, DAC Strickland was my superior officer, and occasionally a friend. Today he is the person I want to rebuild my life with. If this situation is unacceptable, then I am prepared to apply for a transfer away from this unit, or hand in my resignation." She looked into the shocked eyes of her lover. "I will not let this slip away for the sake of propriety." She whispered. He nodded.

"I don't think that will be called for. I for one have no problem with two of my officers being engaged in a serious relationship, so long as both retain their professionalism." He watched as they both nodded.

"Thank you Sir." Robert said. Sasha looper her arm through his, and gave the senior officer a bright smile.

"Thank you." She echoed.

"Now, if you two will excuse me. I have a busy day ahead of me. And I have been asked by a friend of mine who is the Chief Constable of north Yorkshire to help him find an officer to replace his recently retired head of public relations. I think you may have just found me the perfect candidate. I'm sure I can persuade DAC Hancock that it would be an exceptional opportunity to further his portfolio." He winked and left the office, leaving Sasha and Robert in a stunned silence. She couldn't help herself and started to giggle.

"I think we're out." She said. He nodded, still slightly bewildered.

"You really want to be with me?" He could hardly believe it. She smiled, looping her arms around his back. He grinned.

"What about your lip, isn't it painful."

"Yes it is, I think you need to kiss it better." She moved in, tilting her head back. He closed the gap and wrapped her in his embrace as he kissed her with all his being. Neither saw the three figures standing on the other side of the door.

"See." Gerry said. "I told you everything would be alright."

"Who'd have thought it?" Danny murmured.

"I told you two, her and Strickland, right back at the start." Steve grinned.

"So you can see the future now." Danny answered. Steve laughed."

"That's right. Didn't I mention that I was a part time clairvoyant?"

"If that's the case, we had better find a quiet corner and you can go through the racing pages with me." Gerry pulled the other two with him, giving the two in the office some privacy. "Yep. I really do think everything will be alright."

/


End file.
